This invention relates to laminates. In one of its aspects this invention relates to laminates having hydrocarbon resistance. In another of its aspects this invention relates to laminates having puncture resistance. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to laminates suitable in the production of pond liners.
Generally, laminates which have been used as liners for ponds and ditches have comprised various forms of polyolefin sheeting alone or in combination with an anchoring or strength giving material. Often these lining materials are impregnated with asphalt either over the whole surface of the liner or, at least, at the joints between sheets making up the total liner. It has been found that when many of these materials are subjected to the exigencies of practical use, particularly where hydrocarbons may be accidentally or purposely introduced into contact with the liner, failure of the material occurs within a short time. We have discovered a laminated material that has sufficient strength to withstand the everyday uses of a pond liner and also has hydrocarbon resistance sufficient to prevent short-run failure in service in contact with liquid hydrocarbons.
It is an object of this invention to provide a laminate suitable as a pond liner for service in contact with liquid hydrocarbons.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.